The Empty Closet
by Ana Mei
Summary: Trowa realizes the truth in his feeling after seeing Quatre in Duo's arms. Will the silent young pilot stay silent as his love shifts his attention to another boy? (shonen ai, 3x4) (please read 'The Window Seat' first...its short )


You all know that I don't own Gundam Wing. Is there really a purpose of saying it? Oh well I SO do not own Gundam Wing. There.

WARNING: I really find no purpose for this either, but I thought it might be 'polite' to warn you that this fan-fiction contains shounen ai (male homosexual activity) and possible yoai, and anyone bothered by this can go away. I DO NOT believe that the G-boys are gay! This is a fan FICTION.

* * *

The Empty Closet 

Chapter 1: The Forgiven, but Not Forgotten

The tall, brunette Gundam pilot stood with his head pressed firmly against his door. The day was still new, and yet so much had already happened.

Trowa's mind flashed quick, painful memories at him: the look on Quatre's face as he stared him down in the hallway, and every look, and every small way that Quatre and Duo managed to make contact with each other in the assignment meeting that followed. And the freshly fallen snow had promised such a good day for him. Now, Trowa's emotions were not going to let that happen.

Though Trowa usually looked emotionless, he did own quite a lot of them. Yet he was not used to dealing with so many conflicting ones at the same time. His thoughts flew and his stomach suffered odd pulling sensations every so often.

He could feel him. Just behind his door, a few feet down the hall, and through another thin door. He was there. Looking lovingly at someone else. Touching another person's skin. Speaking sweetly into ears that weren't Trowa's. The jealously was so strong, he knew it could kill him if he let it fester.

* * *

Pressed lightly against Duo's bare chest, Quatre leaned back on the newly closed door. The reality of last night had not truly hit him until now, as they relived the passion. 

The long-winded meeting had been nearly fatal to the young blonde. Try as he might, he could not keep his eyes on the briefing presentation. They inadvertently, but willingly, strayed towards Duo's briliant violet eyes. His hands would not stay at his side, but subconsciously reached out to brush his love's soft fingers. He was sure that another of the pilots might notice their odd behavior, but didn't care enough to stop.

Now, safely back behind the screen of Duo's door, the boys had a mid-morning snack of marshmallows and wine: the soft lips of another boy's kiss exchanged for the juicy feel of keenly being kissed back.

Quatre was completely enrapt with the feeling of his Duo's lips. The thought of the other pilots roaming the hall, merely three inches of wood away from discovering them, never bothered his occupied mind. In the arms of the longhaired beauty, Quatre was free from all destructive thoughts and emotions.

* * *

Three hours later, Trowa had done all that he could think of to try to make himself stop thinking. His room was bare of anything that made it his own, apart from the two small boxes on the bed. He didn't own much, as it was easier to move with the Preventors when you could carry all you had in your hands. 

The five pilots had received their assignments only that morning, yet Trowa's busy mind had to think to remember the details about his own. He was needed in space; a distant colony pulled him and his career choice commanded that he leave the next day, whether he thought he was emotional prepared or not.

And he wasn't. He knew that if he left the situation as it was until they met again, his life would not turn how he had planned. Sure, he had rejected Quatre when the friendly boy, in a moment of boldness, had forwardly informed Trowa of his emotions, but that did not mean that he had not grown into returning those feelings in the long and awkward months between then and now.

Trowa punched his door in frustration, a brash action that he very seldom succumbed to. He could still feel the boy in the area and knew that the thoughts of him would not leave unless he did. As calmly as he could – and he could very well – Trowa twisted the knob of the door and pulled it open . . .

. . . only to meet the blue, shameless eyes of the blonde he was trying to avoid.

* * *

So I know its been a while since I finished "The Window Seat" and I really should be working on my other (unfinished) fic, but I dunt care! So, since its been a looooooong time since I wrote the prequel, you must understand that my style and mindset have changed . . . its kinda cute how I used to skirt around some things and didn't seem to remember that the boys have pee-pees. Yes, this line of fics will get more graphic! Hopefully, most of you will be more happy than upset about that! 


End file.
